TzTok-Jad
TzTok-Jad, commonly called Jad for short, is one of the strongest monsters in Old School RuneScape. With a combat level of 702, TzTok-Jad has a max hit of 97 and can easily kill most players in one hit with any of its three attacks: a Melee attack with its huge claws, a blast of Magic in the form of a fireball, and an avalanche of boulders falling from the ceiling as a Ranged attack. To add to the challenge, players must fight TzTok-Jad solo without being able to restock on supplies from the previous waves. Players can pay 100 slayer reward points to have Duradel, Nieve, or Chaeldar assign TzHaar as a slayer assignment. When players have TzHaar as a slayer assignment, they will be prompted with an option to be assigned 1 TzTok-Jad. Players who succeed in defeating it will receive 25,250 Slayer experience. Reaching TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad is the boss monster of the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame, so he is the last monster you will need to defeat, and he is encountered on Wave 63. This is the only place where Jad can be found. Previously, logging out during the fight caused the minigame to end and forced players to restart. Now, you simply press the logout button once, and a notification will tell you the minigame will be paused at the end of the current wave. You can then logout and when you return, a new wave will begin. A player should not depend on this logging out break, however, because if he or she is at the later stages where he or she is fighting multiple deadly high levels (such as the Ket-Zek), the player generally spawns next to or on top of the monsters. The chatbox that opens upon logging back in stalls the monsters from spawning until clicking to continue (or by pressing spacebar). Fighting TzTok-Jad Once TzTok-Jad is reached, fighting and defeating him requires a lot of skill and decent reflexes with the mouse. It is possible to engage TzTok-Jad using Melee, but it requires skill to switch between the Protect from Melee, Protect from Missiles, and Protect from Magic prayers (only recommended for players with much experience). TzTok-Jad uses all three types of combat styles to engage the player. Therefore, a combination of Ranged attacks and Prayer is usually preferred. A sharp eye and swift reflexes are necessary to stand any chance of defeating this monster. TzTok-Jad has a very long attack range, much like the Tok-Xil encountered earlier on in the Fight Cave. A very useful tip is to try to find out where the orange Ket-Zek spawned in the previous wave. As with all other waves where two enemies of the same type are encountered, the new monster will appear where the off-coloured monster spawned. This will allow you to prepare accordingly to prevent Jad from launching a surprise attack. TzTok-Jad will use either Magic or Ranged attacks to defeat a player that is not meleeing him. It is critical that players know the warning signs for these attacks and switch between the protection prayers accordingly before the attack lands: *'Melee:' TzTok-Jad thrusts forward with a sharp bite without delay for those who choose to come close to melee him. (there is no time to pray) *'Magic:' TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs and dangles his forward legs for a few seconds before launching a fireball from his mouth at the player. *'Ranged:' TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs, then slams down his front legs onto the ground causing a boulder to fall on the player (in which it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). All of TzTok-Jad's attacks can deal up to 97 damage. While this means Vengeance can deal a lot of damage, one extremely high-damaging hit can mean the fight is over, especially if the Yt-HurKots are attacking you. Monsters move east or west before moving north or south to reach you. This is very useful when trying to trap TzTok-Jad when it spawns. Once TzTok-Jad is reduced to half health, he will summon four Yt-HurKots to come and heal him repeatedly - the player must deal with them whilst warding off TzTok-Jad's attacks. If they manage to heal him to full health, then they should not be killed as they will respawn once he is reduced to half health again. If they are distracted before healing him to full health, they will not respawn when killed. :Please note: If you take the attention of the Yt-HurKots and they are hitting you, they WILL still heal Jad if they are close enough to him. Drops |} Rewards Once players manage to defeat TzTok-Jad they will be rewarded with the much-coveted fire cape along with 8,032 Tokkul (16,064 Tokkul with completion of the Elite Karamja Diary). The fire cape is untradeable, so it is a very clear symbol to other players that the player has defeated this mighty foe. The fire cape, infernal cape and their cosmetically enhanced variants, the fire max cape and infernal max cape respectively, are the only capes to have an animation. Players may gamble any unwanted fire capes with TzHaar-Mej-Jal for either 8,000 Tokkul or a second chance at Tzrek-jad, having the same reward rate as killing Jad off-task. Category:TzHaar Category:Bosses